


A Cure for What Ails You

by caelestisxyz



Series: Black Lotus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, KuroTsuki mentioned, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: It's the typical story. You know the one where the main character is in need of a serious vacation or any kind of change of pace, then, a friend or coworker suggests that they try something new? Well, this is one of those stories. Except, instead of a trip to the beach, Oikawa has a sexual awakening.OROikawa is introduced to Iwaizumi, an escort who specializes in utterly destroying his clients.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Eyes Wide Shut on the plane. (Of course it wasn't a public viewing lol) Then wrote this on my phone afterwards. Happy Reading~

At the time of his promotion, Oikawa Tooru thought it was the start of something fresh and exciting. He never thought it was the exact moment he signed his life away. Day in and day out, he sits at his desk, making phone calls, pushing numbers, working himself to the bone. The pay is great. Hell, it better be great for all the blood and sweat he puts in. He's the best at what he does. The numbers never lie.

There's still something missing. Though, that's the thing with businessmen. They're constantly chasing and chasing, never content with the things they have. Oikawa closes out a deal, then in the same hour, he's hungry for more. There's a difference between being an overachiever and just being plain greedy.

Initially, Oikawa accepted his fate. He was content with being a workaholic who was only satisfied if he completely obliterated any and all competition. However, now, that shit has gotten old. And, that is exactly what Oikawa tells one of his colleagues during their daily water cooler chats.

"This shit is getting old," Oikawa mutters under his breath as he fills his plastic cup with water. "There's no longer any worthy opponents. It's like I'm playing this game all by myself."

"I know what you mean," Akaashi Keiji, the head of Public Relations, says. "Did you hear about Sugawara Koshi from accounting?"

Oikawa perks up at the prospect of juicy gossip. "No. What happened?"

"He put in his two weeks notice."

That isn't very interesting. Unless... "Was he caught in the midst of an office scandal?" Oikawa crosses his fingers, hoping for something worthwhile.

"Found a better job offer." Akaashi shrugs. "Nothing too scandalous. Sorry to disappoint." He doesn't look sorry at all.

Oikawa sighs, and takes a small sip of his water. He isn't even thirsty, just wanted a reason to get out of his stuffy office. Is this how life is going to be for him? Yeah, he's successful, moderately wealthy, and young. Oikawa is only twenty-six.

He's seen a lot of the world. More places than most will ever see. Oikawa lives in a fancy loft, drives nice cars, and he's attractive. However, none of that matters, because Oikawa isn't happy. He hasn't been happy for quite some time. He is just good at faking it. Except now, he's finding it harder to keep the facade up.

Maybe at the end of the work day, he'll schedule an appointment with his masseuse. Yeah, a full body message should do the trick. Oikawa continues to lie to himself. It's worked for this so long, why not keep it up?

"I'm going to make some calls before lunch," Oikawa announces with forced enthusiasm. "I can't slack off too much." He departs with a smile and wave. When his back is turned to Akaashi his smile drops. He can no longer keep the smile going any longer than necessary.

Over the brim of his cup, Akaashi watches Oikawa walk off. He wants to lend a hand, but, despite their weekly water cooler chats, Akaashi and Oikawa are only acquaintances. Like, they only socialize at work. When they do, they discuss other people, never each other. The things they know about each other were obtained by their own natural skills of observation.

Akaashi decides to stay out of it. For now at least.

. . .

Two weeks pass before Akaashi puts his foot down.

Oikawa's Friday starts just like any other Friday. He arrives at work the same time he does every single morning. His secretary briefs him on his schedule for the day which consists of calls, business meetings, and lunch with a client—same shit just a new day. He gets through the day with a forced smile on his face. After lunch is when the business day starts to wind down for him.

He thinks about how he can spend his weekend. Last weekend, he watched a marathon of X-files with his cat, Chewie, perched on his stomach. Friday night through Sunday night, Oikawa lazed around the loft all day. He probably showered once out of those three days. That's more than likely how he will spend this weekend as well.

Or, so he thinks.

A knock on his door pulls Oikawa out of his thoughts. He beckons the person to come in, thinking it's only his secretary to see if he wants to accept a phone call, or lie and say he isn't in the office. He usually goes for the latter.

Instead, Akaashi walks through the door and closes it behind him. "You didn't come by the cooler today. I decided to come to you." He glances around the spacious office. Oddly enough, he's only been in there twice. With today being the second time.

They work in different departments. Neither of them has a reason to stop by the other's office. It also goes to show the depth of their relationship. Akaashi is a very private person. He prefers to keep his personal life and work separately. For good reason. As the head of public relations, he has to lead by example. If the right people found out about what Akaashi is about to let Oikawa in on, the man's reputation will be at stake.

It is a risk Akaashi wouldn't normally take. However, he will make an exception for Oikawa.

Akaashi takes a seat at one of the chairs in front of Oikawa's desk. "Are you busy?" he asks, crossing his legs demurely.

"No. What's up?" He tries to hide how excited he is about the surprise visit. No one visits him. Only the people who want something from him.

"My boyfriend has a show tonight. I wanted you to accompany me."

"Really? You want me to accompany you? Why?"

"I think it can be the cure for the stump you're in. When was the last time you've been out and enjoyed yourself?"

Oikawa leans back in his chair. He doesn't even bother trying to ponder over the last time he went out. "I didn't know you were gay," he teases. The teasing comes naturally. It also helps to take away some of Oikawa's uneasiness. Has he really gotten so bad that Akaashi decided to step in?

Akaashi smirks. "Stop lying. You knew I was gay the moment you met me. It's practically written all over my face."

"Not true. You can pass for straight." Oikawa pauses. "But, I _did_ figure it out early on."

"Same here. We're both gay. Yay," he deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what do you say?"

"Your boyfriend is in a band?"

An unknown look flashes across Akaashi's features. It's gone before Oikawa can determine if he actually saw it. "You can say that..." The response is cryptic as hell.

Pursing his lips, Oikawa glances down while he doodles on a sticky note. He knows there is something Akaashi isn't telling him. An idiot would be able to figure that much. Still, he's always been intrigued by his mysterious colleague. This is his chance to learn more about Akaashi. Consequently, it'll give him something else to do besides wallow in self-pity.

"What time?" asks Oikawa.

"Nine. Dress code is black tie. I'll pick you up."

Black tie? For a concert? Perhaps Akaashi's boyfriend plays with the symphony orchestra. If Oikawa remembers correctly there are posters advertising Don Giovanni at the local opera house. His excitement doubles. A friend with refined tastes. How nice. Quickly, he scribbles his address down on the same sticky note. "I'll be ready by nine."

Taking the note, Akaashi notices the small doodle of a spaceship. The corners of his lips quirk in an endearing gesture. "See you later." He takes his leave.

For once, Oikawa has something to look forward to that Friday night. Admittedly, Oikawa just isn't bored, he's lonely and in need of a friend. All of his friends live in different cities. He hasn't talked to most of them since graduation. All of it is just depressing, really. Akaashi's invitation means more than Oikawa can honestly put into words.

* * *

Akaashi isn't taking Oikawa to see Don Giovanni. That much is certain once they pass the opera house, and head towards the city's limits. When Oikawa is about to freak out, Akaashi assures him that he does not have any intentions of taking him out to the woods and murdering him. He says this with a dull drawl which doesn't sound all that convincing.

It really shows how desperate Oikawa is for friends because he doesn't demand to be taken back to his loft. Depression will just have you like that. Uncaring about life and all that jazz. Fuck it. He feels like he needs a night of socializing with people. Socializing with Chewie doesn't count.

"This is a really nice car," Oikawa opts for small talk to ease his nerves. "Didn't expect you to be into fast cars."

"Did you think I would be more of a Prius kind of guy?"

Oikawa can see a smirk on Akaashi's face. The man is joking with him. Stop everything. Akaashi Keiji is cracking a joke. That doesn't happen often. At least Oikawa never sees this side of the usually stoic man. He likes it. "Either that or a minivan. You give off major soccer mom vibes." He's only joking.

Akaashi chuckles. The sound is surprisingly warm. "What kind of car do you drive?" he asks conversationally.

"I own three actually."

"Impressive."

"You don't sound so impressed."

"You really are observant."

Akaashi made two jokes. Oikawa wonders if perhaps he is dreaming. From their water cooler chats, Oikawa has concluded that Akaashi was intriguing, but not the humorous type. In fact, he didn't think the man was capable of cracking a joke, no matter how mediocre. Apparently, he was wrong.

Oikawa laughs. Not the fake laugh he uses during business meetings, a genuine laugh that sounds strange to his own ears. "But really, where are we going?" He asks out of curiosity now rather than self-preservation.

"My boyfriend really does have a show tonight. He isn't in a band, though. It's really hard to explain."

"Hm."

"Look, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and we can leave."

"Okay."

The remainder of the drive is silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. Oikawa knows from the scenery that they're in the countryside, about fifteen minutes outside of the city. This is where the old money lives in their huge mansions situated on top of acres and acres of land. They've already passed two mansions when Akaashi pulls into the iron gates of the biggest house on that strip.

Unlike the other mansions, this place actually looks occupied. Every light is on, making the three-story home shine like a beacon. Valet dressed in red vests are out in the front. Oikawa can spot two doormen dressed in all back standing on either side of the closed door.  They pull into a line behind other expensive cars. Oikawa watches men in tuxedos and women in evening gowns get out of their vehicles. Some are wearing masquerade masks.

What kind of Eyes Wide Shut bullshit...

"Here," Akaashi hands Oikawa an all black Baroque mask. "You may want to wear this."

Laughing nervously, Oikawa takes the mask. "Is this like a cult or something? I'm not into the whole Illuminati thing..."

Akaashi actually laughs at that. "No. It's nothing like that. You'll probably see some important people here. But this isn't a cult." Although, now that Oikawa's mentioned it, Akaashi can see why Oikawa would think that.

The shrouded location tucked away on the countryside, and the anonymity of it all does look sketchy as hell. However, as he's stated before it's nothing like that. Akaashi just hopes that he made the right assumption about Oikawa.

Oikawa decides to put on the mask. Only because Akaashi is also wearing a mask. Unlike Oikawa's, Akaashi's mask is intricately designed with white and silver embroidery. When they are walking to the front door Oikawa inquiries about the mask.

"How come you get the pretty one?" 

"It's so my boyfriend will notice me in the crowd." Akaashi leaves it at that.

At the door, one of the doormen asks for an invitation. Akaashi hands him two pieces of parchment. Then the large doors are opened. As expected the mansion is spacious and elaborately decorated. A servant is there to greet them with a tray of champagne. Guests are spaced out around the place, some are in groups talking while others are in twos.

Like Oikawa and Akaashi, the majority of the guest are wearing masquerade masks. Honestly, it really just looks like one of the fancy parties Oikawa has been to in the past. There's nothing _too_ out of the ordinary.

"Bokuto is performing upstairs," Akaashi explains, leading Oikawa in the direction of the staircase. "You'll know him when you see him. His hair is ridiculous."

It's the first time Akaashi has mentioned his boyfriend's name. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Six months. Our relationship is...complicated."

Awkward. Oikawa thinks. He's starting to have second thoughts. Really, why did he agree to any of this? He's in a three-story mansion, wearing a masquerade mask, surrounded by strangers. For all that he knows they plan on sacrificing him. What a hell of a way to die, he supposes. He'll still haunt the fuck out of Akaashi in the afterlife.

Whoever owns this mansion, they have to be the richest person in that city. On the second floor, there is a room that looks similar to a small theater, complete with chairs and an elevated stage. Oikawa wants to ask who owns the place, but he is too busy looking at the scene on the stage.

"Shit, we're late," mutters Akaashi. They find two seats in the back of the otherwise crowded room.

Oikawa instantly knows what is going on the moment he sees it, yet he can't fully wrap his mind around any of it. The only thing he can confirm is that the shirtless man dressed in only dark pants is Akaashi's boyfriend. Even though it's slicked back, Bokuto's hair _is_ ridiculous. Somehow it still works for him.

Bokuto is standing on the stage, defined abs glistening under the dim lighting. At his feet, sitting on his knees is a fully naked man holding a riding crop between his teeth. Only a studded collar is around his neck. The man is gazing up at Bokuto, adoration clear in his eyes, his body language exuding submissiveness. The audience is completely silent, every single person is enthralled by the tableau before them. Bokuto is speaking but Oikawa can't hear a thing the man is saying because his own heart is hammering loudly in his chest.

Oikawa is aware of sadomasochism and it's various components. Still, this is the first time he's ever witnessed anything like this. Yeah, in college he did some pretty risky things. But sex with one of his professor doesn't compare to anything like what he's currently witnessing.

Using the riding crop, Bokuto lightly trails it down the Sub's back. The audience can clearly see the naked man's body shivering at the touch. Between his legs, a string of pre-cum is dripping from his cock. Without warning, Bokuto spanks the man with the riding crop. The sound of the leather connecting with flesh sends a jolt down Oikawa's spine. He bites down on his knuckle to muffle the startled yelp he lets out. Beside him, he can feel Akaashi practically vibrating in his seat.

The spanking continues, mingled with the pleasured mewls of the Sub until a woman dressed in a Lolita dress walks on the stage carrying a velvet pillow. Oikawa slightly raises off his seat to see the contents on the pillow.

"Nipple clamps, chrome plug, and Ben Wa Balls," Akaashi whispers, his voice shaky and breathless.

Oikawa wants to ask Akaashi if he knows that from experience. But what's the point of asking a question he already knows the answers to?

Bokuto makes the Sub face the audience so everyone can see his gaping hole. The nipple clamps are already in place. For the next fifteen minutes, Oikawa watches a man have his ass fucked and stuffed with toys. He's so damn shocked that he can't look away. When it's over, the Sub laps up his own come off the floor at Bokuto's command.

Oikawa thinks that everyone in that room needs god. Including himself because he is starting to question his life choices. Why has he never experienced anything like this before? Why has he never allowed anyone to degrade him like that? He has a feeling he might enjoy it. Only if it's done in private. No disrespect to the lovely performer, but Oikawa is not about that exhibitionist life. At least that's what he tells himself. 

He thinks that's the end of it. He thinks Akaashi only wanted him to see how sexy his boyfriend is. Good on Akaashi for having a hot boyfriend, by the way. However, that's only the beginning of what Akaashi has in store for Oikawa.

The crowd starts to filter out of the room. Bokuto helps his co-star clean up. Some women and men stop to talk to Bokuto and the Sub. Looking past all of them, Bokuto scans the seats, his eyes landing right on Akaashi. The man smiles to himself, but he continues to talk to the other guests who appear to be handing him business cards.

Akaashi and Oikawa remain seated until everyone eventually leaves the room. It also gives them both time to collect themselves. When everyone has left, Bokuto walks off the stage.

"Babe! You came!" He walks towards them with a bright smile on his face.

This dorky guy is the same guy who spanked another man raw in front of twenty people. Amazing. Get you a man who can do both. Oikawa will have to give Akaashi his props later. Before that, Oikawa will just sit right there and watch the coupling tongue fuck each other. He averts his gaze once Akaashi moans into the kiss. Apparently watching his boyfriend with another man didn't bother Akaashi in the slightest.

Then again, Bokuto never had sex with the guy. He just stuffed and spanked him. If Akaashi is happy, what the hell.

Akaashi suddenly remembers that he brought a guest. "Sorry," he kisses Bokuto on the chin one last time. "Where are my manners? Bo, this is Oikawa."

"Your friend from work? He really is hot!" Bokuto extends his hand to Oikawa. "Bokuto Koutarou."

Oikawa puts on his best smile. "Oikawa Tooru." Shaking the offered hand, he glances at Akaashi. "So, you think I'm hot?" Then, something hits him. "Oh my god! You want me to join you two in a threesome?!"

"What? No. That isn't what this is about." Bokuto pouts. Akaashi rolls his eyes and continues. "I brought you here because I thought you were like me..."

"Like you?" Oikawa repeats in hopes of clarification.

Sighing, Akaashi slips the mask to rest on the top of his head."Last year, I was depressed, due to work and personal reasons. A friend suggested Black Lotus. It's an escort service that hosts parties like the one we're at now, and they make house calls...Through the agency, I met Bokuto. We hit it off after our first session. I'm not saying that everyone's cure for depression is kinky sex, but I felt like you and I had a connection..."

Bokuto squeezes his boyfriend's shoulder as a sign of moral support.

Oikawa finds the gesture cute as fuck. But, he has more important matters to focus on. Like the fact that Akaashi's idea of helping him get out of his depression is taking him to a mansion to watch a man degrade another human being. While said human being comes from prostate stimulation alone. How dare Akaashi assume that Oikawa would, in turn, want the same thing done to him.

"Akaashi," Oikawa shakes his head, feigning disappointment. "How did you know I was trash too?" He laughs.

Akaashi's eyes widen, then narrow when he realizes Oikawa is just messing with him. "I know a slut when I see one," he jokes. Honestly, he's relieved because he took a chance on revealing one of his most guarded secrets. He's had people judge him in the past for his sexual preferences. Having Bokuto, and the friends he's made through Bokuto, has made him more comfortable with himself.

Oikawa is the first friend Akaashi made on his own in years. Regardless of what anyone thinks, it's a big fucking deal to him. Bokuto knows this, that's why he kisses his boyfriend on the temple to express how proud he is.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Oikawa rolls his eyes. "I'll admit, all of this is new to me. Still, I am interested in learning more about Black Lotus. I've never heard of it..."

Bokuto gives him the spill. Black Lotus is an escort agency that caters to wealthy clientele. There are different sectors for those who aren't interested in sex and are simply looking for a date for the evening. And, then, there are those who cater only to clients looking for a hookup. Intentions must be made clear from the start, clients have to be screened if they're interested in sex, and confidentiality is key.

"We're basically high-priced prostitutes," Bokuto shrugs. He isn't bothered by that in the slightest. "Tonight, this rich guy rented seven of us for his birthday party. Contract states we only do scenes with each other. If one more cougar tries to get me to go home with her I'm fucking out of here."

Oikawa and Akaashi are basically crashing some wealthy man's birthday party. Oikawa hasn't crashed a party since college; it's refreshing to be doing so now. He also understands why Akaashi said that his relationship with Bokuto is complicated. Dating a sex worker can't be easy. But if it works for them, who is Oikawa to judge?

"Can I meet everyone else?" Oikawa asks, his curiosity has gotten the better of him. He hasn't been laid in...shit, he can't even remember. Work is so hectic, he never has the chance to go out and meet new people. Black Lotus seems like the answer to all his prayers.

Akaashi slips his mask back on since they're going to be walking around the mansion. He can't have anyone noticing them. They both stand and follow Bokuto out of the room.

"Per the client's request, the Subs for the evening are wearing studded collars," Bokuto explains while he leads them down the stairs, "but all of the men are shirtless, wearing black pants. Our girls are a little harder to find. They're dressed like any other guest. The client wanted them to stay by his side all night. He's like fucking eighty!"

Oikawa snickers. He keeps his eyes open for anyone dressed similarly to Bokuto. The first person he spots is a tall blond, wearing low-riding leather pants that show off his back dimples, and he's wearing a studded collar around his neck. The blond looks like a runway model. He walks like one too. Head held high, hips swaying confidently, but, not too over the top. Oikawa watches the blond walk across the room and sits on the lap of...

"Is that Kuroo Tetsurou from the national volleyball team?" Oikawa blurts out. The man isn't wearing a mask; it isn't like he ousted him or anything.

"Yeah. Kuroo is a regular," Bokuto tosses over his shoulder. "He only requests Tsukishima though. Tsukishima can handle both roles flawlessly if you're interested. But, Kuroo is a possessive bastard, so I advise you find someone else..."

One time, Tsukishima already had a scheduled appointment when Kuroo called the agency requesting him. Being the entitled bastard that he is, Kuroo paid double the price just to get what he wanted. Bokuto is not ashamed to call Kuroo his friend.

Oikawa isn't interested. He's simply admiring. "Duly noted. I just wanted to get a glimpse of what your agency had to offer. So far, I'm impressed."

Oikawa is introduced to Tsukishima as well as Yahaba, and Sawamura. All are attractive in their own right. Maybe he can take baby steps first. Through the agency, he can find someone to accompany him to dinner one evening. Then gradually he can decide to take it up a notch. Yeah, Oikawa thinks he should do that first. He's never paid for sex. Not that he's opposed to it. This is just a lot to take in.

As the night progresses, Oikawa enjoys free food, free liquor, and decent music. Akaashi and Bokuto are good company, even if they make out a lot and shamelessly fondle each other. Oikawa isn't bothered by it. He even gets to meet Kuroo Tetsurou who isn't as much as a douchebag as people say he is.

Apparently, most of the escorts slipped invitations to their friends or anyone who they wanted to let mooch off this lavish party. All in all, tonight has been amazing. Then, out of nowhere, it gets ten times better.

"Iwaizumi!" Bokuto waves the man over to where they are all seated. "Where have you been all night?"

That is a good question. Oikawa will also like to know where this fine ass man has been all night. Similar to Bokuto, Iwaizumi is wearing dark pants, dress shoes, and he's shirtless. His body looks as if it was delicately sculpted by the gods. The escort's smooth, tanned skin looks like satin over steel; that's how ripped he is. And that's just his body. Hazel eyes, spiky, short, hair and a scowl that Oikawa wants to come all over. He's gorgeous.

Oikawa wants to pat his pockets for his checkbook. Fuck everything he said about baby steps. He is a grown ass man. Why is he taking baby steps anyway? He wants this man to fuck him right now. The thirst is real. Blame it on the unknown time frame between now and his last fuck.

Iwaizumi walks over to the group, stuffing a stack of business cards in his back pocket. "I've been working the third floor. Yahaba and I had a show earlier. After that, I was practically tackled by these rich fucks." Hence the stack of business cards in his back pocket. Slowly, he glances over to Oikawa. "This him?" he asks no one in particular.

Oikawa's mouth drops. What is that suppose to mean?

"Yes," Akaashi speaks up. "This is my friend, Oikawa Tooru."

Iwaizumi openly appraises Oikawa. His expression is unreadable. Only the gleam in his eyes is proof of his interest. "Does he know how to talk?" he jokes, garnering chuckles from all the other escorts.

Oikawa snaps his mouth shut. He's better than this. He is just out of practice dammit. Clearing his throat, he straightens up in his seat. "I can do that and a whole lot more." He watches Iwaizumi as he takes a sip from his flute.

Everyone is watching them now. Even Kuroo and Tsukishima who have been lip locked for the majority of the evening.

"Is that right?" Iwaizumi smirks derisively. He gives Oikawa a thoughtful look. "Walk with me. I want to hear more about these other hidden talents of yours."

Oikawa finishes the rest of his champagne, leaving the flute on the table. He doesn't jump out of his seat like he wants to. Instead, he remains collected and slowly rises from his seat, buttoning up his tuxedo jacket. He's purposefully making Iwaizumi wait. And, he can't allow everyone to see how eager he is to be alone with this man.

From the looks of it, Iwaizumi can see right through Oikawa's façade. But he remains silent. When Oikawa finally walks closer, Iwaizumi offers the man his arm. Oikawa decides to play along. He takes the offered arm, allowing Iwaizumi to guide him away from the table out into the makeshift ballroom.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi doesn't plan on asking him to dance. They bypass all of the dancing and move to the stairs.

"First time at the rodeo?" Iwaizumi asks, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Oikawa swallows thickly. "Is it that obvious?" Damn his nerves.

"Painfully so."

Oikawa starts to feel self-conscious. Years of practice keeps him from showing it. "Lucky me. I appear to be in the company of one of the best." He references the stack of business cards protruding from Iwaizumi's back pocket.

"Lucky you," Iwaizumi agrees. He keeps his face forward as they walk down one of the many hallways on the second floor. "Too bad you couldn't see me in action."

"I guess that means you'll have to give me a private show."

Finally, Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa. The escort smiles, hazel eyes darkening in the faint lighting. "That's going to cost you. And, it sure as hell won't be cheap." He opens the door to a room, gesturing with his head for Oikawa to step in first.

What a gentleman. Oikawa steps into the room, well, the _bedroom_.

As if reading his mind, Iwaizumi explains, "I wanted privacy. I'm curious to see what's under your mask."

Iwaizumi is close. If the smoldering heat on Oikawa's back is any indication. An involuntary shudder passes through Oikawa. None of this is fair. Once upon a time, Oikawa was the one who made men tremble in his presence. Now he's behaving like a simpering maiden all because of some ripped escort. It's time the tables were turned. No matter the setting, Oikawa is a competitive bastard.

Putting some distance between them, Oikawa steps further into the room. Glancing around the bedroom, he mentally admires the decor. A little on the old fashioned side, but still nice enough. Slipping off his mask, he allows it to sit on the top of his head, but he keeps his back turned to Iwaizumi. If only to build up the suspense.

"I'm curious to know what my friend told you about me," Oikawa faces Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's eyes widen fractionally. Like Oikawa, he also knows how to school his features. So, the look is fleeting. Still, it was enough to boost Oikawa's confidence. 

"Said you were in need of a good fuck," Iwaizumi answers with a noncommittal shrug. "Who better than me to give you just that?" Cocky bastard. There is no shame in Iwaizumi's game.

Oikawa can appreciate the cockiness. "Are you sure about that? I watched Bokuto's show, he's quite impressive." Crossing his arm, Oikawa leans against a door. Thank the gods the closet is closed or he would have fallen into it. And that would have been so embarrassing.

Iwaizumi moves closer. "Bokuto is one of the best. I won't discredit him in order to sell myself," Oikawa thinks that's the end of it; he's mildly disappointed in the response. Then, Iwaizumi proceeds. "But I know what you want. You want to be destroyed. That just so happens to be my specialty."

Each word brings Iwaizumi closer, until he has Oikawa against the door, his knee pressed between the businessman's legs. Oikawa was too enthralled by Iwaizumi's words to even notice how the man was stalking towards him. Now he's trapped, with no desire of escaping.

Licking his lips, Oikawa watches Iwaizumi's eyes track the movement. "What makes you think I want to be destroyed?" It isn't something that a lot of people would want. Let alone admit to wanting. How can Iwaizumi be so sure after only minutes of knowing Oikawa when Oikawa isn't even sure of that himself?

Placing his hands on either side of Oikawa's head, Iwaizumi leans his face closer. He takes in every flicker of emotion in Oikawa's brown eyes. Watching how the man's pupils dilate, Iwaizumi smiles darkly. "When you watched Bokuto's show what position did you see yourself in? Don't lie," he warns.

It doesn't take much for Oikawa's mind to take him back to Bokuto's performance. With society's constrictions placed on men, with the whole stereotype of men being dominantly aggressive by nature, he wants to say that he related more to Bokuto. However, during the entire show, Oikawa could only think about himself, forehead pressed on the cool wooden floor, ass raised for all to see his quivering hole.

Even now, Oikawa can't keep the thoughts at bay. Sex has always been sex to him. A blowjob here, maybe a different position thrown in, the occasional spank here and there, but nothing too extreme. He realizes now that he's been keeping things pretty vanilla in the past. What would it be like if Oikawa fully submitted? What would it feel like to have his hair yanked while his throat is fucked?

Without realizing it, Oikawa is rock hard. Only the added pressure of Iwaizumi's knee snaps him out of his trance. Biting his lower, Oikawa hopes Iwaizumi didn't catch the needy moan he emitted.

Iwaizumi definitely did. "I'm waiting," he taunts despite already knowing the answer.

Oikawa's dick is painfully hard. He isn't in the mood for Iwaizumi's teasing. "During the entire show, I was honestly pissed because I wished I could be up there..." He admitted the coy secret quietly. "The idea of people seeing me like that terrifies me. But..."

The teasing glint is gone from Iwaizumi's eyes, he's serious now. "But," he moves closer, lips hovering over Oikawa's, knee still rubbing against the man's erection. "But what, Oikawa?"

"I think I might like it," Oikawa breathes out on a shaky breath.

The first step is admittance.

Iwaizumi eases up, only to get a better look at Oikawa. His personal policy is to never kiss a client. Kissing is way too intimate for his liking. Yet, he really wants to kiss Oikawa right now. Loud laughter can be heard nearing the door. When the door to the bedroom opens, Iwaizumi acts quickly. He opens the closet door behind Oikawa, and they both shuffle in. Iwaizumi purposefully leaves the door cracked.

Two women and a man stumble into the room, flopping down on the bed. They're clearly drunk. Oikawa wants to ask Iwaizumi why they didn't just walk out of the room, it isn't like the drunk trio would have cared. Now they're trapped in that closet until the three possibly have sex. Great.

"This is against company policy," Iwaizumi mutters. He's standing behind Oikawa. "But, fuck, you're so damn sexy..."

Oikawa doesn't have time to feel smug about how defeated the escort sounds because Iwaizumi's hands are on him. The closet is big enough for them both, but not big enough for too much movement. He can feel Iwaizumi's deft fingers slipping the button free of his pants, and before he can process it his pants are open and his erection pulled free.

Oikawa breathes out at the relief of having the constriction removed. His body jerks when Iwaizumi thumbs his slit, smearing pre-cum over the head of his cock. Leaning back, Oikawa pushes his ass on Iwaizumi's crotch. Apparently, he isn't the only one sporting a hard on. His head rests on Iwaizumi's shoulder as the man starts with slow, leisure strokes.

Oikawa whines impatiently. The whine came out louder than intended. As mild punishment, Iwaizumi covers the man's mouth with his hand, muffling him as he speeds up his pace.

"I had a feeling you would be the mouthy type," Iwaizumi's voice is dripping with lust. "Don't be too loud or they'll find us. Or, do you want them to catch you like this? I'm pretty sure you do..." He chuckles quietly, nibbling on Oikawa's earlobe. "I bet you wouldn't care if I split you open in the middle of the ballroom, fucked you real good in front of all these snobby pricks. I think you'll let me. In fact, I'm sure you'll _beg_ me for it."

Oikawa feels his skin heat at the unyielding tone in Iwaizumi's voice and he swallows harshly as his breath hitched in anticipation. Gods, all of that sounds perfect. He's never been the type to beg for anything, but, he'll beg Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi fucking knows it.

Iwaizumi drops his hand to Oikawa's neck to test the waters. The slight pressure constricting his breathing makes Oikawa's head swim. He starts rocking his hips, unabashedly seeking his own release.

That's another kink Iwaizumi has discovered. Smiling smugly to himself, he tightens his grip on Oikawa's neck at the same time his hand tightens around the man's cock. Oikawa fucking loses it. He comes with a strangled moan. The occupants in the room are too engrossed in each other to care. It was just the thought of them being able to hear them that made it all the more thrilling.

Iwaizumi is undoubtedly talented. The escort catches most of Oikawa's semen in his hand. Oikawa almost faints when Iwaizumi brings that same hand to his own mouth and laps at it.

"You taste so fucking good," he murmurs in between lewd licks. "See for yourself." He turns Oikawa's head and kisses him. It isn't a chaste, get to know you, kiss. It's a filthy exchange of saliva and semen. The kind of kiss that Oikawa normally hates. All tongue, no lips. But right now it's perfect for the mood. When Iwaizumi ends the kiss Oikawa almost whines. "Next time, I'll have to charge you."

"Name your price," Oikawa responds without missing a beat.

Iwaizumi takes his time tucking Oikawa back into his pants and zipping him up. "You'll have to go through the agency like everyone else. If you're cleared then we can go from there. " He maneuvers them so that he's now in the front. "Put your mask back on."

Oikawa does as he's told. Then Iwaizumi opens the closet door and they hurriedly make their exit. The threesome continues without a hitch.

Akaashi and Oikawa leave the party after that.

* * *

The next day, Akaashi takes Oikawa to Black Lotus' headquarters to talk with the owner personally. They hash out all the business details and Oikawa is screened for any sexually transmitted diseases. He gets his results that Monday morning. Tuesday, he calls the agency to request Iwaizumi. For obvious reasons, Iwaizumi is booked for two weeks. The man is one of the most requested escorts according to the desk receptionist. Just Oikawa's luck.

During Wednesday's water cooler chat, Oikawa discreetly mentions this to Akaashi. Since they hung out Friday night, their friendship has graduated to lunch dates, going to the bar after work, and Akaashi even stops by Oikawa's office just to chat.

Still, they haven't really discussed what happened at the mansion. It's just one of those things that don't need to be discussed. Except now, Oikawa needs advice. Yeah, he really wants to have a session with Iwaizumi, but there are other capable Doms with the agency. Maybe he can just request Sawamura, or risk the wrath of Kuroo, and see if Tsukishima is really as flexible as they say.

"He's the best stylist for you," Akaashi assures him. They're the only ones in the vicinity still, discretion is important. "Iwaizumi will change your life." He smirks.

Oikawa plays along. "I'm sure the other stylists are just as capable. They wouldn't work in that salon if they weren't."

"That's true. Nonetheless, Iwaizumi is the stylist for _you_."

Honestly, Oikawa agrees with Akaashi. He doesn't know how he knows it. Iwaizumi just seems like the perfect one for the job. And, there's familiarity between them. Oikawa really wants to expand on that relationship. "I haven't been to the salon in so long. Another two weeks will surely kill me." Seriously, he's jacked off so many times in the past few days. Still, he's horny as ever.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Trashing his paper cup, Akaashi walks off towards his office. "See you at lunch," he calmly tosses over his shoulder. 

By lunch time, Oikawa has an appointment with Iwaizumi scheduled for tomorrow night. Friends like Akaashi are the fucking best. Not only that, Akaashi gave Iwaizumi Oikawa's number, and the man texted him personally. To Oikawa's surprise, Iwaizumi gives him an assignment.

"Do you have one?" Akaashi asks after Oikawa shows him the message Iwaizumi sent him while they eat at their usual spot.

"I'm a single, gay man." Oikawa snorts. "Of course I have one."

"Just one? I own several."

"I'm sure you do."

Akaashi chuckles.

* * *

As requested, Oikawa stretches himself with an anal plug prior to his session with Iwaizumi. He does it after work, late Thursday evening. Fresh out of the shower, he places a towel on his bed and settles on top of it. He can at least remember the last time he did this. It was a month ago to be precise. Oikawa usually tops. But a little prostate stimulation is appreciated every now and then.

Funny, the idea of topping Iwaizumi hasn't really crossed his mind. He's only been thinking about being fucked by the escort. Oikawa is selective with who he allows to top him. He prefers not to waste his time with disappointing fucks. His last fuck was so bad, he can't even remember who the person was. Intuition tells him that Iwaizumi won't disappoint. 

When the plug is pressed into the hilt, Oikawa gets on all fours. The plug is lodged in their tight. He wants to loosen up a bit. Resting his head on the pillow, he reaches a hand behind him and starts to fuck himself with the plug. It feels good, but it can feel better. Besides, this is just to have him stretched and ready for something bigger.

The instructions were to stretch himself, that's it. However, Oikawa decides to keep the plug right where it is. Even as he tidies up his loft, and changes into casual clothes. Chewie has his own room. Yes, Oikawa's cat has his own area. Who else is going to use the room? So, yeah, he lets Chewie hang out in there. Not like he'll interrupt his time with Iwaizumi. His cat is very antisocial. 

Anyway, Oikawa still has the plug wedged up his ass when he answers the door for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi is also dressed in casual clothes with a small duffle bag on his shoulders. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" He already starts teasing Oikawa the moment he walks through the door.

"Neither could you." Oikawa crosses his arms, leaning against his kitchen counter. Seeing that Iwaizumi had no problem ditching his other appointment just for Oikawa. Akaashi told him how Iwaizumi was more than compliant at the mention of Oikawa's name. "That's why you're here, right?" Being in his home has him feeling safe.

That false sense of security is only fuel for Iwaizumi. He'll make Oikawa regret the snarkiness later. "I didn't want you to change your mind."

Picking up a manila envelope, Oikawa pats Iwaizumi's chest with it. "I don't spend money on things I'm unsure about." As agreed, he pays Iwaizumi half upfront, in cash. It's their first session so trust building is important. "You'll get the rest when I'm fucked into a coma."

"You're awfully bold tonight." Iwaizumi slips the envelope into his bag. "Let's get started then."

The awkwardness Oikawa expected is nowhere in sight. This isn't a guy he met at the bar. Iwaizumi is a professional and it shows. They move into the living room where Iwaizumi sets out lube, condoms, and a dildo on the coffee table. He has a bag filled with toys, but he wants to ease Oikawa into this first. He wants to figure out more of what Oikawa is into.

"Condoms?" Oikawa absently asks.

"Optional."

"Get rid of them. I want you to come inside of me."

Iwaizumi tosses the box back in the bag without complaint. "I like the mouth on you," he admits, chuckling lightly. " Such a shame..." He mutters the last part to himself. "Clothes off. Get on all fours."

"Right here on the floor?"

"Yeah."

The differences in their appearances make Oikawa feel vulnerable. Iwaizumi remains fully dressed, Oikawa is naked, on all fours. Of course, that's the point of it all. Iwaizumi remains in a position of control with Oikawa laid bare before him. There are mental aspects to this as well, Oikawa realizes. He's being mind fucked prior to being literally fucked.

It's fucking fantastic.

Oikawa makes sure to have his ass facing away from Iwaizumi so the man doesn't notice the anal plug yet. Yeah, all of this is new to Oikawa, but, he knows how to tease. He also knows how to be enticing and a downright slut if need be. He plans on getting his money's worth tonight.

"Do you have a mirror? Like a floor mirror?" Iwaizumi asks.

"In my bedroom. You can't miss it." Oikawa points in the direction of his bedroom. The door is open so it's not hard to find. Though he is curious to know what Iwaizumi has up his sleeves.

The escort effortlessly carries the mirror. He leans it against a bare wall. They could do this in Oikawa's bedroom, but Iwaizumi prefers the spacious living room. "Come here," he urges, motioning with his finger. When Oikawa starts crawling towards him, Iwaizumi seems pleased. "And I didn't even have to ask you to crawl. You're so competent, baby."

Oikawa tries to ignore how much he enjoys the endearing pet name and the gentle tone of voice. "Will I need to address you as Sir or Master?" He may have done a bit of Googling about the subject the other night. Sue him.

"I don't require it. Unless you want to." Iwaizumi kneels down and tenderly cups Oikawa's chin. "But, you do need a safe word. Anything random so I'll know if it's too much."

"Jedi." He's had days to think it over. 

Iwaizumi chuckles. "Wow. That's a first." Standing up, he walks over to the coffee table.

Looking at the mirror, Oikawa watches Iwaizumi pick up a bottle of lube, a dildo, and rope. When the escort makes his way back to where Oikawa is, he notices the anal plug. Oikawa gets to see the stunned expression on Iwaizumi's face it's priceless. Then, Iwaizumi's features darken. And that is when the real fun begins.

"I knew you were an impatient slut, but this is just ridiculous, Oikawa."

_Slut._

Iwaizumi called him a slut. Is Oikawa supposed to be offended? Because he sure as hell isn't. Makes him wonder if Iwaizumi had a feeling he’d be into that sort lf thing.

Instead of shying away, he raises his ass higher, wiggling it in the air. If he's going to be a slut, he'll be a proper, shameless slut. 

Iwaizumi gets on his knees behind Oikawa. He grabs Oikawa's hands, forcing the man's face into the carpet. "This is to make sure you don't disobey." He ties Oikawa's hands behind his back. The rope is tight, but, not insanely so. "How long have you had this inside of you?"

"Two hours," He wiggles his hands to test the strength of the rope. He isn't getting out of it unless Iwaizumi decides to untie him. It should scare him. It doesn't. "I wanted to make sure I was ready for you..."

"You didn't think I was capable of taking care of you on my own?"

Before Oikawa can answer, Iwaizumi presses the anal plug further up his ass, which is impossible seeing that it's as far as it can go. Somehow the man makes it work. Screaming, Oikawa tries to sit up. Iwaizumi keeps him in place as he continues to roughly fuck him with the plug. He only relents when he notices Oikawa isn't as lubricated as he needs to be.

It burns. It's a good burn, though. Oikawa is intoxicated by the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. When the plug is removed, he's surprised to hear himself whimpering for it.

Iwaizumi, being the gracious man that he is, hands it to Oikawa. "Get that wet for me, baby," he's using the gentle tone again. It's a harsh contrast to his actions. He presses the plug to Oikawa's lips, waiting for the man to open his mouth and start sucking on it. "Look at yourself, Tooru."

Oikawa completely forgets about the mirror until Iwaizumi yanks him by his hair with his free hand and makes him stare at his own reflection. He watches how a strong, tan hand shoves a green plug down his throat. He notices the glassiness of his eyes, his flushed skin, and he can't look away. He's so enthralled by his own appearance that he doesn't register Iwaizumi releasing his hair. 

Cold lube is applied to Oikawa's abused hole, helping to ease the burn, if only a little. Seconds later, a dildo is filling him to the brim. Oikawa fucking keens. He moans around the plug Iwaizumi is still making him suck on. The feeling of being overstuffed is amazing. 

"I fucking knew it," Iwaizumi laughs viciously. "I knew you would like having both of your holes filled like this." Both of his hands work in tandem. The lewd sounds of two, wet crevices being fucked fill the living room. "You've fantasized about this before, haven't you? Haven't you?" he demands.

Oikawa can only nod his head because it's the ugly truth. He's often thought about what it would be like to be fucked by two men at the same time. Damn Iwaizumi for figuring that out.

"It's okay, baby. Your secret is safe with me." Iwaizumi kisses him on the shell of his ear. "Now, come for me."

On command, Oikawa comes without any stimulation to his cock whatsoever. It’s not a first but it’s shocking Iwaizumi is able to make him come undone this easily. 

He comes all over the carpet, thick ribbons of semen flowing from his cock. The anal plug is removed from his mouth so he's free to moan as loudly as he wants as his orgasm washes over him in waves. Absently, he can feel the binds on his wrists loosening. His hands fall to his side as his body collapses on the carpet.

Looming over him, Iwaizumi starts to undress. "We're not done yet. I want you to get your money's worth." He laughs that damn laugh again. He's clearly enjoying himself way too much. "Remember what you need to say if you want me to stop. Right?" He's not an asshole entirely. It's all a part of the act, of course.

Oikawa nods his head. Bruises are already forming on his wrists. Through heavy-lidded eyes, he stares at the reddened skin with mild fascination.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes!"

"Good. I think you're more than ready for me now. Don't you think?" Again, it's a question that doesn't require an answer. "Hands and knees," he instructs patiently.

Using every ounce of his strength, Oikawa sits up on his hands and knees again. He'll more than likely have carpet burn when all of this is over. What the hell. Through the mirror, he catches a glimpse of Iwaizumi's thick cock, and his insides begin to ache with need. He starts whimpering impatiently.

"Such a needy little slut." Shaking his head, Iwaizumi applies lube to his cock.

"I'm _your_ needy little slut," Oikawa retorts seductively. Turning his head, he gives Iwaizumi a challenging look.

Iwaizumi's hand pauses, he stares at Oikawa for what feels like an eternity. Then his face lights up. "Damn right!"

Feeling invigorated, Oikawa nibbles on his lower lip in anticipation of Iwaizumi's cock. Honestly, he's satisfied enough. However, the goal is to be completely wrecked. He's not quite there yet.

"I want you to look at yourself as I enter you," Iwaizumi tells him. He waits until Oikawa is facing the mirror again, then, he aligns himself with the man's entrance. Without any other warning, he slams inside of Oikawa. Hands coming up to grip Oikawa's neck to keep him from falling over, he rolls his hips, allowing Oikawa only a small window to adjust to his girth. "This is the real you. A slut who likes to be tied up and dominated..."

Oikawa has to look down the bridge of his nose to see his reflection in the mirror. The way Iwaizumi is holding him up by the neck has his head tilted back, and there's an unbelievable arch in his back that he never thought was possible for him to achieve. His nipples are red and swollen with arousal. Between his legs, his cock comes to life right before his eyes. It's so fucking vulgar for him to be aroused by such rough treatment and degrading words. Oikawa should be ashamed. Instead, he is the exact opposite.

"See how beautiful you are, Tooru?"

Mewling, Oikawa's body trembles as he watches pre-cum pearl at the tip of his cock.

Iwaizumi adds _praise_ to the list of kinks he's been collecting for Oikawa. The escort figures that'll do for tonight. Iwaizumi wants this just as bad as Oikawa does. He isn't this involved with clients. Especially not enough to use a first name; which he's done more times than he should have.

Whatever.

Once Iwaizumi pulls all the way out and slams back in, Oikawa feels the last shreds of his control disintegrating, his thoughts crumbling.

As expected, Iwaizumi is unforgiving with it. He fucks Oikawa with feeling, his hips rock forcefully, urgently. He puts his back into it, slamming their bodies together over and over in a crescendo of noise as his hips slap against Oikawa's ass and the back of his thighs. In a distant part of him, Oikawa can hear himself crying and begging to be destroyed. And, Iwaizumi gives him that plus more.

The hold on Oikawa's neck never lets up. His head feels light. He lets the sensation flood over him. The heat is coiling between his thighs and the room is spinning slightly, making his nails dig into his own thighs as his way of staying rooted to the earth.

Iwaizumi is practiced, though. He doesn't choke Oikawa any longer than necessary. He releases Oikawa's neck, allowing the man to resume his previous position on his hands and knees.

"Open your eyes," Iwaizumi growls hotly. "I want you to see how fucking good you look like this."

Oikawa's eyes snap open. He almost doesn't recognize himself. Tears stream down his face, his mouth is hanging wide open, and his cock is bouncing to the pace of Iwaizumi's thrusts. But his skin is glowing. He doesn't know how, but, his veins are filled with a newfound vitality. It's liberating. This, this is what he's been missing. Is this really the cure for his depression?

Healing dick: who would have known?

Reaching lower, Iwaizumi presses his thumb firmly over the skin of Oikawa's perineum, while his large cock strokes against Oikawa's prostate with every motion. With practiced expertise, Iwaizumi massages Oikawa's prostate both internally and externally.

Oikawa's eyes widen in shock at the intensity of the completely unfamiliar sensation. In mere seconds, Oikawa completely breaks apart, his entire body clenching in a seizure of agonizing pleasure.He throws his head back in a silent scream as Iwaizumi's hips snap forward one last time, burying himself into Oikawa as his own climax crashes over him. All Oikawa can do is ride it out, his body is paralyzed from the sensory overload.

When Iwaizumi is done filling Oikawa's worn passage, he pulls out. "Hold it in," he demands, but his tone is light, endearing even.

Legs trembling, Oikawa clenches his sore inner muscles in an attempt to do as he's told. His eyes are closed in concentration. So, he has no idea what Iwaizumi is doing. When he feels lips kiss his entrance he groans deep in his throat. Iwaizumi is heaven sent.

He spreads Oikawa's cheeks, and urges him to take a deep breath, and, then, exhale. Oikawa does so without complaint. 

"You're perfect, Tooru," Iwaizumi purrs. Face lowering, he starts eating Oikawa out, lapping at his own semen as it spills out. 

Oikawa is too boneless to do much of anything. He can only moan. His throat is raw, so even that is a task. Regardless, the gesture is appreciated.

Afterward, Iwaizumi goes through the motions of aftercare. Though, instead of the detached, yet professional method he uses with all of his clients, he takes extra care with Oikawa. He's quite fond of the businessman.

"You don't have to do this, Iwaizumi," Oikawa says when they're both in the bathtub. His back is against Iwaizumi's chest as the man bathes him. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"I know. But, I want to."

And that's that.

Iwaizumi bathes Oikawa, dries him off, and then checks his bruises. He gives Oikawa spray for his throat so it won't be sore in the morning. There's a discussion about things that won't be mentioned. And, he takes the time to make sure that Oikawa isn't in any serious pain.

Aftercare is mandatory, still, they both know this is different.

It's an hour and a half later when Iwaizumi is dressed, with his duffle bag on his shoulder. He now has two envelopes in his bag. "Well, I hope you enjoyed our time together." He knows damn well that Oikawa did.

Since a certain someone insisted on tucking him in, Oikawa is dressed in his pajamas and is in bed. "Yeah. I really did. Do you think I can schedule another appointment now?" A part of him is just kidding.

Another, larger, part of him is dead ass serious.

Iwaizumi smirks. "Sure."

"How does tomorrow night sound?"

"I'm booked for two weeks. You know that."

"I suppose you couldn't cancel another appointment just for me..." Oikawa puts on his best smile.

Iwaizumi wants to take back every good thought he ever had about Oikawa. "You entitled fucker... You're going to have to wait just like everyone else!"

Oikawa pouts. "But, Iwa-chan, I thought we had a connection."

"What did you just call me?"

"...Iwa-chan."

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Iwaizumi drops the duffle bag on the floor. "I see you're going to need a lesson in manners." He stalks towards the bed with his intentions clear in his eyes.

Oikawa tries to hide his excitement.

Hours later, Iwaizumi has to go through the aftercare process, again. Except for this time, he does so free of charge.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Oikawa and Iwaizumi fall in love. They live happily ever after because I said so. 
> 
> Now I want to write a Kuroo/Tsukki version, fuck me sideways. This fandom is killing me. 
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
